


Zatanna Needs Help!

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Zatanna-verse [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Felix Faust - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Magic, Multi, Shrinking, Zatanna enjoys kinky fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Zatanna has a show and is very short handed, luckily Dick and Jason have the night free.
Series: Zatanna-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648282
Kudos: 9





	Zatanna Needs Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Even when Dick and Jason are turned into women,I still refer to them using male pronouns since they still identify as men.

"Sorry Z, it looks like our regular help has called out for the night."

The manager had accidentally barged in on Zatanna as she was changing, he quickly closes the door to a crack and turns his head away.

"My apologies, Madam."

Zatanna doesn't mind.

"Quite alright, Fred. The situation is a bit urgent, I can put out a call. I know two guys who owe me a favor."

Dick and Jason are spending their free weekend at home.

"So...are we never going to talk about that weekend, Dick?"

"Jason, we go through so much shit that I tend to forget it the week after."

Dick gets a call on his cell phone.

"Hello....no.....no way....not after last time.....ok how long?.....Jason as well?......fine I'll see then."

Dick hangs up. Jason knows whats up.

"Does Z need help?"

"Yep, I would have said no, but considering that she got us out of our last jam pretty ok, I think we owe her one."

Dick and Jason get there in no time and are greeted by the theatre manager, Fred

"Boys, thank goodness you are here! Two of our assistants called out and we've almost had to cancel the show. Zatanna gave me explicit instruction that you to see her in her dressing room as soon as you got here. It's right down that hall, there is no time to waste!"

Dick and Jason make their way to Zatanna's room. She greets them both with a great big and gets back to preparing for the show.

"Thank you for showing up, it means a lot guys."

Dick gets right down to business.

"So what do we need to do?"

Zatanna, not saying a word, leads the two out of her room. She finally fills them in on the way to the stage.

"Like I said, my two assistants called in sick and I'm in desperate need of beautiful distractions."

Dick knew it was coming.

"Well, I'm not surprised..."

Jason on the other hand is unaware.

"I don't get it."

Zatanna raises her wand and exclaims;

"emoceb ynnub sebab"

In the blink of an eye, Dick and Jason are transformed into beautiful female versions of themselves in bunny girl costumes.

"Those heels might be a bitch at first, but I know the sons of the bat are good at adapting in any sort of environment."

The show starts, Zatanna has already filled the boys in on what they need to do, most of the job is them standing there distracting the men so it's easier for Zatanna t preform sleight of hand tricks. Zatanna had always preferred keeping her abilities out of shows to give them a very authentic feel. The show is growing great, the boys are doing their job and so is Zatanna, but of course....

The middle of the show is interrupted by Felix Faust. He freezes everyone in the room except Zatanna, Dick and Jason.

"Zatanna, it never occurred to me to attack you in the middle of a show."

"Kind of a dick move, huh?" says Zatanna as she step forward.

"Very much so."

Faust wastes no time attack her with spells Zatanna puts up a protective shield. Jason and Dick run for cover.

"Hey Z, we might more useful if you turn us back." Says Dick from off stage.

Zatanna agrees and begins to cast a spell, but Felix counters with a spell of his own, sealing her mouth up.

"And I don't need you getting away from me."

Felix casts another spell that shrinks Zatanna, she is unable to get away and Felix puts her in a glass jar.

"This isn't good Dick." Says Jason.

"Maybe not, but we are in Zatanna's home, I'm sure there's something we could use."

The two take off their heels and sneak away.

"Not so fast, ladies." 

Faust tries to capture them, but the two much faster, Dick even finding himself more agile than before. Jason heads off looking for something they can use, while Dick keeps Faust busy.

"Damn this bitch is hard to hit!"

Jason returns with something. "Dick catch!"

Dick stops to catch what Jason has thrown, Felix sees the opening and takes it, he fires a capture spell, but Dick is quick and uses the item to reflect the spell back. Faust is undone by his own spell and drops the jar containing Zatanna. Zatanna gets back to normal size and she her mouth is now unsealed.

"Great job you two! Jason what is that?" Asks Zatanna.

"Some sort of magic reflecting mirror." He says as he hands it off to Zatanna.

Zatanna inspects it, "Jason, this is just a regular mirror..."

Dick and Jason take their seats in the crowd,

"It was nice of Zatanna to turn us back, now we can just enjoy the rest of the show instead of being in it."

Zatanna's show starts back up Zatanna fills the crowd in on the situation.

"Sorry about that folks, problems with the lights, but everyone say hello to my newest assistant, Felicity!"

Felicity, Formerly Felix Faust, walks on stage. Zatanna has given him the same treatment as she did Dick and Jason. Except, Felix is now bound with his mouth covered.

"This will be Felicity's first time being sawed in half, so let's give her a big round of applause."

The audience erupts, Felix struggles to break free, but he is unable to in his current form.

Dick and Jason meet Zatanna back stage. She greets them both once again with another hug.

"Thanks for that guys, now I owe you one."

Dick looks around, "Where's Felix?"

Zatanna picks up a jar, with a shrunken Felix still transformed. "The audience really loved him, so I'm going to keep this little lady on hand in case I need back up. Which means you two are off the hook."

Dick and Jason leave, Zatanna heads to her dressing room and puts the jar with the shrunken Felix Faust on her table.

"Oh don't worry Felix...I'll have other uses for you besides just having you around for shows, some you're not going to like and some you never knew you liked.

END.


End file.
